


The Devil in Thedas

by Lensus_Maximus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Original Work
Genre: Cameos, Original Character(s), Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensus_Maximus/pseuds/Lensus_Maximus
Summary: What if the Devil himself was sent to the world of Dragon Age? Hmmm...*Original Lore is involved since I don't want to use how the devil is typically portrayed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is just something I've been thinking about for a while and decided to write a story about it. I have no idea where this is headed yet so it will develop as we go along aheheheh.

The swaying and dancing of trees resounded over the frozen mountain tops, letting the shake of its leaves echo throughout the silent valley of where the Conclave was taking place. Men and women in armor walked on one side, while men and women in robes walked on the either. Each side gripping their respective weapons as they threw venomous glares and snarls at one another like rabid dogs vying a slice of meat.

The Left Hand of the Divine pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration over the two groups who couldn’t even walk to the Conclave without wanting to kill one another. Although, despite her annoyance with the situation, she understood why. Mages have always been subservient and controlled by the Templars, and it has been that way for as long as the Chantry have held power.

_Magic exists to serve man_

She recalled the particular chant, which played on repeat everyday in every circle to the mages that were held within.

“Something troubles you, Leliana?” A kind elderly voice called from behind.

She turned around and gave a tired smile at Divine Justinia.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hide anything from the woman that gave her purpose, she sighed. Nodding at her question.

“I-I just can’t stop thinking about their hostility, your worship. Even when they have come here for the purpose of peace, their march says otherwise.”

“Patience. The peace talks have not yet begun. There will be time to address any and all issues, so that we can pave the way for true peace.” She spoke, her voice ringing with wisdom.

Leliana let out a small chuckle and gave her a tight smile. “I hope so, your Worship.”

The sound of heavy footsteps drew their attention to the door at their right, revealing a woman in her middle to late thirties in heavy armor, armed to the teeth.

“Your Worship.” She made a small bow before looking at Leliana. “The representatives of the Templars and Mages have gathered and are waiting for the talks to begin.” Cassandra said with grim-determination.

The Divine took on a similar expression and stood from her seat.

Leliana strode to her and helped her up, earning her a quick smile in thanks before assuming her previous expression.

“Very well. You two go on ahead. I will just offer up some prayers before we begin.”

The two left with a  nod and she walked to her prayer room and began to pray to the Maker for the strength and wisdom to see this through.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the howling wind and raging blizzard, a fiery rift tore the sky and spat something out of its infernal vortex. A cry of surprise resounded over the freezing mountain top, extending as what appeared to be a man continued falling, ending with an abrupt ‘oompf’ when he dropped to the frozen ground unceremoniously, burying him under the snow and leaving a man-shaped hole.

A moment later a pale head covered with similarly-colored hair popped out of the ground almost comically as his crimson eyes surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings. He stood up, revealing a bare pale chest muscled to statuesque perfection and turned around.

“Where the hell did Eva send me now. I swear that fucking bitch is in over her head.” A husky voice sighed as he padded the snow off his shoulders. He stood to his full height of seven feet and looked down, eyeing the hundreds of people, dressed in fantastical clothing, going to what seemed like a large temple of sorts.

“What’s this, a hardcore cosplay convention?” He murmured with amusement and a raised brow as he slowly trekking down the mountain side to get a closer look. His legs sunk into the snow, knee-deep, with every step making his slow trek even slower. He didn’t mind though. He was too busy enjoying the admittedly foreign view, despite having visited earth numerous times just to get away from his job.

He looked over the Convention once more and let out a laugh when he saw a cosplayer in armor and another in some sort of occult robes fighting one another, complete with very convincing special effects of fire and frost coming out of their staves and fingers.

However when he turned around to slide down a mountain slope, he missed the drawing of blood as steel cut through flesh, and the charring of skin as fire melted flesh.

He eventually made it into a small village, located about a mile off from the ‘convention’ and just about passed through the main gate before being approached by the villagers.

“Oy. Who’re you?” A villager questioned roughly, his eyes furrowing as he scanned the tall pale man dressed in nothing but a black half-skirt in the middle of freezing temperatures.

To everyone’s surprise the tall man laughed and pointed a black nail at him.

“Oh! Good one! They’re really upping it this year, no? Who’s the host for the event?” He asked in amusement. “By the way what’s the event called? I didn’t see any signs indicating what exactly you people are cosplaying this year.” He said as he looked around, searching for any kind of sign that would tell him what the event was and why it was located in the middle of a freezing mountain-top. Not that he minded, but surely it wouldn’t be good, nor convenient for the people going here for just a cosplay convention.

“What’s he on about?” Another villager asked, earning a confused shrug from the man who addressed him first. “I dunno, must be off his nut or somethin’. Anyways you asked who’s the host?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips. “It’s the Divine herself. Tryin’ to put an end to the mage-templar war.” He replied, earning approving nods from his fellow men.

“Aren’t ya cold in that?”

“Not really.” He shrugged. “Who’s the ‘Divine’? Sorry but I’m not really updated with these pop-culture references. Is she from a movie or something?”

The Villagers looked at one another, more confused with what the pale man was saying, and stepped forward. “The Divine! You don’t know the Divine?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes, that’s what I just said. Who’s she?”

“By the Maker…” He wiped a hand down his face and gave a nod to the rest of the villagers.

“Well, might as well go inside. We’ll fill you in there.”

The pale man lifted a brow before letting a smile grace his lips. He cleared his throat. “Very well, good man. Lead on!” He said in a deep, fake voice, mimicking those he saw from the movies during his time on earth. Something about very manly men with a lot of beard.

“Wait, you’re not a mage are you?” He asked sharply, putting a hand up to stop him from moving forward.

This was a dangerous question, which was something that did not go unnoticed by the Lord of Hell. His crimson eyes made a fast scan of the people around and saw their jaws clenching and their bodies stiffening at the mention of mages. This was when he also noticed that this kind of tension felt too real to be just roleplay. A clinking of metal sounded to his right and made the subtlest of glances to confirm that it was in-fact a weapon. A dagger, arm’s length, not very well-made but sharp enough to do the job. He immediately picked up on the scent of fear and anger in the air and adjusted his reply immediately.

“What, no! Of course not!” He exclaimed, his face morphing into one of horror so convincingly that the name “Lord of Lies” suddenly felt so apt, despite a misnomer for his persuasive ability.

“Look at me man!” He spread his hands to the side, baring his entirety into full view, an act that many village women _highly_ appreciated. “Do I look like a mage to you?”

“Well…I suppose you don’t have a staff or a book…” He scratched his head before sighing.

“Fine, let’s go to the tavern. We’ll fill you in there. And in return, you tell us why you’re walking around dressed like that and is unawares of who the Divine is.”

He went to the man’s side and put an arm around his shoulder, causing the man to stiffen up at the surprising act. “Deal! While we’re at it, might as well tell me about the lovely ladies you have here in your humble village.” He said as he glanced at the women seductively, who were huddled together ogling his bare chest, chiseled abs, and sculpted muscles.

The women flushed to their necks and some hid behind the house they were leaning from, much to the men and the husbands’ dismay.

He chuckled and walked to the Tavern with his arm still wrapped around the man.

 

 

He was introduced to the townsmen that greeted him. The one that first approached him and is currently seating across him with a mug in his hands was named John. A generic name to an equally generic man. He was well-liked in the village though, which he soon learned was called Haven and is actually quite large for a village. It had its own Chantry building at the far-back and is quite near the Conclave, which was why the Tavern was currently packed.

John’s friends were: Marcus, who looks like he punches bricks for a living along with never having heard the worde ‘shave’, which really completed the Viking look for him; and there was Praton who is an apprentice to a man called Adan who was some sort of doctor in the village. He was a scrawny thin thing, but his eyes were alight with determination and the conviction to learn how to heal people. Something that the he appreciated in mortals.

“So we told you a little something about us and the village we in. How about you tell us something ‘bout you stranger.” John said gruffly but not unkindly.

The man smiled and leaned back in his seat. “I would, but you haven’t told me about the event yet.”

“I will if you spill.” He replied with a smirk.

He let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

“Very well. My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I come from a place called Hell.”

“Hell? Can’t say I’ve heard of it. Where’s that?”

“Oh, somewhere in the deep south.”

“From the Korcari Wilds?”

“Something like that.”

John looked at him for a moment longer before shrugging.

“The Divine’s name is Justinia, head of the Chantry. And this…’event’ you’re asking about is a meeting to be held in the Conclave that will hopefully end the Templar-Mage war.”

“Tempalr-Mage war?” He asked, bemused at the depth this particular group of people are willing to go with this cosplay convention. “Please, do tell”

So John told him about the Templars, how they’re supposed to be keeping mages in line and to send them back into Circles. The mages revolted because of the centuries of injustice and stigma they suffered under the people, the Templars especially. While John, with the occasional input of Marcus and Praton, continued to tell him about the Templar-Mage war, he started to get a sinking feeling that this wasn’t a cosplay event anymore. Everything felt too real, not like those festivals the people used to do to honor tradition. There were no moderators, no aircrafts, he even summoned a phone and checked for a signal and found that there was no reception in the area, and perhaps the most obvious sign that this wasn’t a ‘pretend’ was that there wasn’t a shred or hint of modernity. No phones, no carbonated drink, no proper toilets, no…nothing!

And the background story for this Templar-Mage war was way too deep and riddled with political and religious implications to just have been fabricated for the sake of a single event. The more John told him about it, the more he believed that this was real. That this medieval setting was real.

He put a hand over his forehead and let out a sigh. “Where the fuck did you send me, Eva?” He muttered to himself.

“You ok there, man?” John asked, slightly offended that he was interrupted during his story.

“Yes, yes. Just…had an epiphany of sorts.” He sighed once more before letting a feral grin touch his lips.

John shrugged and finished the last of his mug before putting it down.

“Well that’s basically it.”

“Thank you, John for filling me in.”

He eyed the form of currency they use and summoned an exact replica in his hand.

“Here.” He tossed the coin to him, surprising the man. “For your trouble, now I must be-”

A loud tremor shook the ground as a deafening explosion blasted through the village, sending it into a state of panic.

While the people scrambled and screamed, Lucifer ran out of the Tavern and his breath stopped when his crimson eyes set on the horizon. A massive hole has appeared in the sky and began spitting out meteors. Upon closer inspection he saw that the Conclave was no more and all that was left was a smoldering ruin of what used to be a very grand temple.

“Magic…” He breathed out in excitement, letting out black smoke in the process. "It exists in this place"

He let out a loud laughter as he opened his arms wide. “Now **this** could be fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Orders were yelled all across the desecrated Conclave as utter chaos broke out. The Divine was dead, along with hundreds of Templars and Mages. Any chance for peace between the two warring factions have been buried with Justinia.

Leliana’s hands shook as she received the news that the Divine was dead and hung her head. She would grieve later, but now order needed to be restored…and her murderer needed to be caught. She wiped away the tears that escaped her iron will and walked out of her camp, her face set in murderous conviction.

Her scouts informed her that they found a man lying unconscious in the middle of the blast with a strange mark on her hand. He’s been taken into the dungeons and is currently being held prisoner there under the suspicion of murdering the divine.

She hastened her pace and soon saw Cassandra enter the dungeons as well.

“Shit,” Knowing Cassandra, she might do something rash before they manage to acquire any information from the woman. She ran after Cassandra and thankfully caught up to her just as she entered the room that contained the prisoner. True enough, the mark was there and was sputtering into life every now and then.

What she didn’t expect was that there was another man in the cells, chained in a similar fashion and is unconscious…no, _pretending_ to be unconscious. She narrowed her eyes at the pale man who left nothing to the imagination and returned her focus on their primary suspect.

It didn’t take long before the man started coming to and Cassandra, immediately sprung into action. He woke with a start, gasping as the mark flared to life, irritating his skin.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” Cassandra hissed angrily as she stalked behind the prisoner, her dominant hand never leaving the hilt of her sword.

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you,” She finished venomously.

Leliana paced the room as well and placed herself next to the other not-unconcious prisoner and observed the room from where she can clearly see both prisoners.

While Cassandra continued interrogating the marked prisoner, she found her eyes wandering to the other prisoner. He was tall, much like a qunari, although you can’t really tell with him sprawled to the ground, face-first. If the situation weren’t so dire Leliana might have smiled at the comical scene. He was also very pale and was only dressed in a black half-skirt. A tasset of some sort. He had no shirt, pants, and shoes. An attire not fit for the environment they were in but the man looked fine. She was about to pull his face up to get a closer look when she heard Cassandra growl.

“You’re lying!”

Her arm darted forward and just about stopped Cassandra from knocking their prisoner out.

“We need him, Cassandra.”

“Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent!” The man pleaded.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Leliana cut-in sharply, silencing the prisoner’s protestations.

“I remember running. _Things_ were chasing me, and then…a woman?”

“A woman?” Leliana repeated, crossing her arms under her breasts as she looked at the man with a hawk-like gaze.

“She reached out to me, but then…” Cassandra sighed and shook her head.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift,”

Leliana nodded and was about to leave the dungeons when the man pretending to be unconscious, who Leliana had actually forgotten about, suddenly spoke up startling everyone in the room.

“WAIT!” A husky masculine voice pleaded as he suddenly jumped up with his hands out.

The marked prisoner’s eyes flew wide open, jumping from where Cassandra held him. Cassandra let out an uncharacteristically high shriek and her hand flew to her sword while letting out a particularly nasty expletive.

“You’re just going to leave me here?!”

“I- Leliana who is this? I thought there was only one prisoner!” Cassandra exclaimed, still annoyed at the man for making her let out a womanly scream, in the middle of a crisis no less.

Leliana walked up to the prisoner and sized him up. This was Leliana’s first mistake, because the man was _gorgeous_. Tall, broad muscled chest, chiseled abs. Nothing short of a marvel. Now Leliana wasn’t easily distracted by handsome men or beautiful ladies, but at this moment she felt a blush rush up her neck and cheeks. She tilted her face down to avoid being noticed…which was another bad idea. The only time she remembered that he was wearing nothing but a black-skirt was the moment her eyes decided to slide downward, glimpsing his muscled thighs and legs which were another work of wonder.

She stepped to the side not trusting her eyes anymore and cleared her throat.

“Who are you? Why were you found with him?”

“I was not found _with_ him, per se,” the pale man drawled with, what Leliana detected as amusement, annoying her already thunderous mood. “I actually came from that quaint little town called Haven and went down here to see what happened when we felt the explosion.”

He slid from where he were and stood beside Leliana.

“Actually, I was the one who found him still alive.” He breathed next to her ear sending shivers down her spine. Normally, she would never let anyone this close to her but there was something about this man that just made her want to lower her walls for him.

This _infuriated_ her, especially when she didn’t understand why. Especially when she actually _liked_ the feeling of his husky voice next to her ear. She let out a small growl, surprising Cassandra and terrifying the marked prisoner before she shoved the pale man away harshly, making him stumble backwards, which was a feat in itself considering the difference in height and build.

“Watch it,” She spat sharply, her eyes narrowing to slits.

The pale man held his hands up in surrender and gave her a bemused smile and chuckle.

“When I called out for help, they arrested me as well. ‘Under charges of murdering the Divine’ they said,” He sighed putting a chained hand to his forehead. “Just like home.” He muttered, letting his nonchalant mask slip a bit before he faced Leliana with a grin on his face.

“Which is why…” he walked towards her, making Leliana grip her hidden dagger behind her hip tightly. Cassandra unsheathed her sword as well and hissed at the pale man. “That’s as far as you go, stranger!”

His crimson eyes flicked to her before moving back to Leliana. He grinned and chuckled. “Relax, warrior. I’m just saying, as per her demand, my story of how I got into this dungeon.”

Leliana gulped and stepped back, unwilling to let this man any nearer than he already has and cleared her throat.

“Do you know anything else about what happened?”

“None at all! I daresay that this place is quite strange to me, but it’s proving quite exciting.”

Leliana narrowed her eyes and stepped forward menacingly.

“Exciting? How so?”

The pale man seemed to be unfazed of the Nightingale’s fury and had the gall to smirk at her.

“Why, with everything of course. A religious leader who would have been the chance for peace gets murdered along with hundreds of mages and Templars, casting the blame all over the place. On top of all that, there’s a huuuuge,” he made a circular motion with his hands as if to emphasize its size. “fucking hole in the sky spitting demons and father’s name knows what!” He finished with a laugh, despite the absolutely menacing look Leliana was shooting him.

However, it was Cassandra that snapped. Something that Leliana was, unashamedly, grateful for, for this one moment.

“THAT’S ENOUGH.”

Lucifer chuckled and stepped away leaving the women fuming with his comments.

“Cassandra bring him with the prisoner.”

When Cassandra looked at her with a face that said ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ she shook her head and gestured her closer.

“I doubt we’re going to find out much about him here. Take him there and see what else he may blabber about.” She looked over her shoulder, shooting the back of the man’s head with a glare so sharp it made the marked prisoner flinch. “He likes to talk,” she looked back to Cassandra, her eyes gleaming with conviction. “Let him.”

Cassandra sighed and reluctantly nodded, seeing her friend’s point.

“I’ll go ahead.” Was all Leliana said before bolting out the door.

“She’s a pretty one.” The pale man commented as he leaned against the bars of his cell, staring after the door from where Leliana left.

Cassandra sighed again and moved to unchain the troublesome pale man as well.

“Ohh, goody. You believe little ole’ me?” He chuckled as he held his wrists out, his black nails catching Cassandra’s attention.

“No I don’t. But I also don’t believe that there’s any merit in keeping you here when there may be answers out there.”

“Smart girl.”

Cassandra snapped up to him, abruptly halting in her ministrations before pointing a gauntleted finger at him.

“Don’t. Call me. Girl,” She growled out, placing emphasis on each word.

“Ah, you’re a scary one.”

Lucifer eyed her for a moment before letting out a grin.

“So be it. Let us on be our way. I wish to see more of the chaos.”

 

 

Lucifer was in _awe_ for the sheer amount of magical energy swirling in the air. He could feel it in the mages. He could feel it in the sky and the comets it spat out. He could feel it in the land and the ancient magic that shaped it to what it is now. He closed his eyes and inhaled all the sensations at once, causing a brief sensory overload that sent a euphoric feeling up to his brain then down his spine.

“Magic…” He breathed out, the realization having sunk in that such a world existed.

While he was enjoying himself, he almost didn’t notice Cassandra talking to the the prisoner that has fallen on his knees, clutching his marked hand.

“Hmm…” He looked at the mark, then back to the sky. He noticed that it was of the same energy, and it was an ancient and powerful one. It was very old, probably predating any ancient magic known to the people of this world. He probed around the aura it was giving off some more and started tracing the magical line it was giving off vaguely. He searched, grabbing and pulling strands of ‘Original Sin’ toward him, and kept pulling until the tethers of magic formed a hazy picture of a man in gilded armor, with a wolf pelt draped around his shoulders. He sighed in frustration and wiped a hand over his face but was _absolutely_ delighted with who the power seemingly belongs to.

It belonged to a god.

His face broke out into a large grin and chuckled, drawing Cassandra and the prisoner’s ire for his care-free nature despite the pandemonium happening around them.

“Something funny?” the prisoner spat, pain and annoyance dominant in his face as he shot daggers at the chuckling pale man.

Lucifer flicked his crimson eyes to him and smiled. “I just discovered something very interesting concerning…” he gestured around “all of this,” he finished with a chuckle.

This got Cassandra’s attention as she bolted up and pulled his chains down, in an effort to level his head with hers. “Really?! Spit it out! What do you know?!” She yelled to his face.

Lucifer simply stared at her hardened eyes before he noticed pain and sadness flick through her features before being disguised by anger and righteous fury once more.

Lucifer gave her the barest of a sympathetic look before shrugging out of Cassandra’s hold.

“I shall tell you when the pretty lady known as Leliana is here to hear it as well.”

“You **will** tell me,” Cassandra stepped forward menacingly, growling out her pain and anger. “Right now or I swear by the Maker-”

“You will what? Kill me before I manage to tell you?” Lucifer replied dryly.

Cassandra snapped her mouth shut but continued looking at him with a ferocious expression. She let out a sigh of frustration, looking at him angrily one more time before yelling “let’s move!” to no one in particular.

“She’s going to kill you someday.” The prisoner muttered at him before turning away, walking after Cassandra.

Lucifer let out a bark of laughter at the prospect of being ‘killed’. “I doubt it.”

They made their way to the forward camp and Lucifer could only smile at the sneers and insults thrown their way. It wasn’t anything new to him, being ostracized that is.

“Lovely crowd.” He commented, earning a disgusted snort from Cassandra.

They continued until they were about to cross the bridge when Lucifer suddenly sensed a meteor headed their way. Without warning, he yanked Cassandra and the prisoner back, lifting them off their feet. The surprised Cassandra broke out of his grip and seethed at him. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE-”

The meteor suddenly smashed into the bridge, sending debris flying everywhere, collapsing it.

This stunned Cassandra into silence as she looked at him then the bridge, then back to him incredulously.

Lucifer smirked and walked past her, moving to go down the rubble. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Right when Lucifer was going to continue leading the way, an already-familiar armored hand wrapped around his bicep and pulled, well tried to pull, him back. He groaned and lazily looked at the woman who had grabbed him, whose face had traces of a faint flush. She wasn’t looking at him, much to his amusement. He knew what pride wouldn’t allow.

In an effort to let her save face, he chuckled and spoke for her. “Easy, there. I was just,” he gestured forward “making sure the way forward would be clear so that there wouldn’t be a repeat of what happened.”

Cassandra gave him a tight look and then gave the briefest of nods before taking charge once more, with the prisoner right on her heels. He also gave him a nod of thanks before he continued following her, making him smirk.

“Let’s keep moving!” Cassandra yelled, not looking back.

They were making their way out of the frozen ground when another meteor crashed in front of them, making Cassandra unsheathe her sword and enter a combat stance.

A green spires, thick with ancient magic crawled along the ground before spitting out creatures that resembled distorted humans with hunched backs, all clothed with some sort of tattered cloak. They have claws for hands and pitch black eyes, covered by a hood for a face.

“Demons! Stay behind me!” She yelled before moving to fight the monstrosity. The prisoner was very tense, and was fumbling around in a panicked-induced haze searching for something he could use to defend himself.

With the two of them preoccupied, none noticed the pale man standing there calmly, looking at the creature Cassandra was fighting, with curiosity.

There were demons here. Well, duh. There were demons everywhere besides heaven. But the demons here appear _physically_ , which is quite rare, specifically because they were currently in the mortal plane. He’s had his fair share of demons escaping Hell to go have fun in Earth but they were usually quickly returned by his Collectors. He’s quite proud of the fact that there was not a single event in existence that more than a few demons have escaped from hell at the same time.

This…No, this was different. It was literally _raining_ demons, something that Lucifer realized once he took a quick look around at the chaos ensuing. It was not only ancient magic going haywire, but also demons are being spat out of…purgatory? Or whatever they called purgatory here, and are being given physical forms.

…The feeling is exhilarating. This means that, in this place, there is no barrier between the realms of existence! Or at least weakened to the point that souls and malevolent beings can freely pass from purgatory to the realm of the living. This means that Heaven, or well their Heaven, is accessible to him without having to deal with that uptight gatekeeper, St. Peter. He might even get to explore their golden city!

Lucifer’s insatiable curiosity about the trinity of realities in this plane made him quiver in excitement, to the point that he didn’t even know he was grinning widely and manically. A yell directed towards him snapped him from his reverie, and his attention landed on the ‘demon’ aggressively moving towards him, with its claw raised.

He smirked and let the demon come closer. He wanted to test something before he would let his mind wander more about the implications of phasing through the different realms.

He inhaled deeply before letting out black smoke while his crimson eyes lit up with the fires of the inferno, narrowing into slits, before staring at the demon rushing towards him imperiously.

The demon halted in its tracks as soon as it smelled the air thick with Infernal Authority emanating from the pale man who, it realized, is not just a man at all. It was facing something that was more terrifying than the foulest demons the Fade had to offer and…oh it had its hand raised to attack. Realizing its mistake, it drew closer slowly and respectfully with its head bowed, and sliced the chains that bound this Godlike being.

Lucifer let out a hearty laughter at the demon’s abrupt change of disposition. “There’s a smart lad.”

Its relief was short lived, as a sword soon cleaved it in half, revealing a blood-stained, ferocious-looking Cassandra.

She quickly looked over the pale man for any injuries and gave the briefest of nods when saw that there was not a scratch on him. She eyed his wrists and raised a questioning brow at the cut chains. Lucifer shrugged and pointed with his chin at the demon goo.

Cassandra thought about it for a moment and decided that it was not getting worked up over for. She turned on her heel and raised her sword when she noticed that the prisoner was holding a sword and shield.

“Put your weapon down!” She ordered.

The man looked at her incredulously before gripping his weapon tighter.

“I need to defend myself, Seeker. You didn’t even notice me being hunted by another demon because you were preoccupied with one yourself.” He reasoned calmly but his eyes held steely determination and conviction that he should be armed, especially in this time of crisis.

Cassandra and he locked eyes for a moment more before she relented, much to Lucifer’s surprise. “Very well. I must remember that you came willingly.” Cassandra replied, with a small nod of approval. The prisoner was actually more nervous than he let on, as he released the breath he was holding at her answer and let a smile touch his youthful face.

 

 

They continued on their path and soon stumbled upon a rift with a dwarf and elf fighting alongside what looked like to be some sort of peacekeeping force. Lucifer’s face lit up in excitement and curiosity at meeting real dwarves and elves and could not help but wonder if there were more races in this place. Would he get to meet centaurs? Sirens? Leviathans? Oh wait he had that last one. Mermaids? And any more of the other fantastical things that humans from earth wrote about.

He would occasionally sneak out – that’s right he had to _sneak_ out of his job even when _he_ was supposed to be the Lord of Hell. And it was practically his fault for hiring an assistant who could give his Torturers a run for their money as one of the most dreaded things in Hell. He had to be very quick and careful when evading Eva’s watchful eyes and spies even if all he was going to do was grab some literary works from earth ‘cause damn, that woman truly represented the quote “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” It’s not like he was slacking off from work either. It’s just that, being the Lord of Hell for...well since Hell has existed, he believed that he deserved a break every now and then for his efforts, despite not really having a choice, in keeping Hell running properly.

By ‘running’ properly, this meant that he had to make sure that damned souls actually _go_ to Hell and not just stick around in purgatory for some random period of time, enjoying their time scot-free while the other damned souls suffered for their sins. He also had to make sure that repentant souls would actually get their chance at living again, so that they can redeem themselves by being a better person in the new life they would inhabit. If he had to be honest, this was one of the tougher parts of his job. Because even he believed that there were some souls that were beyond redemption. I mean, why would he let Hitler out right?

“Come! We must help them!” Cassandra called after them, already rushing into battle. The prisoner unsheathed his sword as well and followed after her. Lucifer could have helped them…but what fun would that be if it ended so quickly? So instead he walked around – observed. He was inspecting the rift closely when a voice suddenly called out.

“Quickly, before more come through!”

And the rift before him glowed brighter before exploding into nothing, leaving him slightly bewildered and disappointed. With just that brief window into ‘purgatory’ he could already sense the countless souls waiting to on the other side. Well, countless malevolent souls that is. As if struck by lightning, he recoiled as realization dawned upon him.

“So this is what Eva was talking about.”

A few months ago, Eva told him about rifts that don’t allow them to peer into, which was unusual. Given that they can see everything happening on earth, it was weird how some of those mirror-like rifts that they used to monitor the mortal realm, would go black.

Now he knew why, and it was because of magic running rampant happening in this place – a distortion in the fabric of space and time. They didn’t know about this back then, so they just ignored it, assuming that it was his Father’s handiwork again.

He sighed and got up from his crouch from inspecting the rift, and faced the people crowding around the prisoner.

“What did you do?”

“ _I_ did nothing.” The elf answered as he put his hands behind his back, reminding Lucifer of pompous teachers who thought they knew everything.

“So I can help…” The prisoner stated while he stared at his hand strangely with a glimmer of hope.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that upon your-” Solas’ eyes widened as he stopped abruptly when he felt a dangerously powerful and foreign aura probe into his, tapping into the ancient power. He coiled his power around himself and buried it within, hoping to block out the sudden intrusion that sent shivers down his spine and panic straight into his core.

He cleared his throat and continued while his eyes searched for the source of such power. “-upon your hand,” he said cooly as his eyes scanned each individual around him, using traditional methods of searching for sources of magic so that he would not give his away again. “I theorized the mark might be able to close rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” He finished, his eyes never stopping in their scan for the individual that could provoke such a reaction from him.

“Meaning it _could_ also close the Breach itself” Cassandra said with hope in her eyes.

“Possibly,” he replied with a tight smile before looking at the prisoner. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

He continued scanning while the dwarf introduced himself, and his breath promptly stopped when his eyes landed on the pale man that’s been watching from behind this entire time…with a smirk on his face.

Solas swallowed noisily and let out a shaky breath; concluding without a doubt, that that power came from him.

“…name is Maxwell. Maxwell of House Trevelyan. It’s a pleasure, Varric.” He said with a grin and shook the dwarf’s hand before looking at him expectantly.

He caught himself and gave the pale man one more look before facing them, cleansing his face of any expression as he slipped into his mask.

“My name is Solas, and I’m pleased to see you still live.”

When Maxwell looked at him questioningly, Varric answered for him. “He means, “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” He chuckled.

Maxwell looked at the elf and nodded his head in gratitude. “Then I owe you my thanks.”

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.”

He turned to Cassandra and gave her a serious look. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” At this he had to try his best to ignore the pale man, especially when he heard him scoff at his ‘explanation’.

After taking a calming breath, he continued. “Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

Cassandra nodded. “Understood.”

“Hold up, that tall guy over there hasn’t introduced himself.” Varric said with a grin as he looked at the pale man walking over, expectantly.

“Of course! How rude-alala.” He replied chirpily, making the dwarf laugh in surprise to his cheery mood.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” he made a dramatic bow before shooting a knowing glance at Solas, who visibly swallowed. “At your service.”

“Nice to meet you Whitey.” Varric said with a wry grin as he held his hand out.

“Whitey?” Lucifer said incredulously as he shook the dwarf’s hand. “That’s all you’ve got?”

“Let me think of something better later.” Varric said with a chuckle.

“Come on!” Cassandra harshly called out, apparently tired from all the pointless banter they were having as she lead the way.

While they continued down the valley, Lucifer watched, with great amusement, the bald elf actively ignore him. He sensed it, a power similar to the breach and the mark swirling around him. They are connected in some way. They gave off similar magical signatures and his magic of ‘Original Sin’ detected the strands of the Maxwell’s mark reaching out for elf’s, erasing any doubt that the man simply ‘theorized’ that the mark and the breach were connected. He _knew_ that they were.

Deciding that riling him up may produce amusing reactions he walked to his side and felt him tense up as soon as he stood next to him.

He bent a little and whispered to his ear “Liar,” before straightening up, reveling in the paleness of his face as he called out his bluff. With tremendous skill, the elf concealed his expressions behind his mask once again, impressing the Lord of Hell with the amount of control this man had.

“I beg your pardon?” The elf asked in a blank expression.

“You don’t fool me elf. You know more than you are telling.” Was all Lucifer gave Solas to worry about before taking off to walk beside Cassandra much to her dismay.

 

…

“Where the fuck is he?” A woman growled out as her hands danced across the ‘Windows of Creation’ as she searched for her King. For all the times she had berated and kicked him out of his own Kingdom for slacking off, she didn’t mean to send him away where she couldn’t find him. Managing Hell was tough but it would even be tougher without its Lord, as evidenced by the already rioting damned souls who wanted to escape their torment.

“Have you found him, mistress?” A guttural voice sounded from behind, accompanied by footsteps that shook the ground it walked on.

She glanced backward and found Hell’s most feared warrior looking at her from his great height. She returned to her work, her eyes flicking across the multitude of ‘Windows’ for the nth time in search for their king.

She worked for a while longer, enjoying Agatheon’s quiet company until she sighed in frustration. “I can’t find him, Theo.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, now slightly regretting her choice of throwing him into a random ‘Window’, when she found him fucking some succubus instead of doing his job.

_“Now hold on a moment!” Lucifer ducked as she fired off green blasts of infernal magic from her outstretched palm._

_“I was taking a break, Eva!” Lucifer tried to reason with a smirk, looking over her shoulder to wink at the succubus peering from his bedroom, from which he was kicked out from, making her giggle as she held the drapes of his bed across her curvaceous body._

_“That’s what you said yesterday…and the day before…and the day before that!” Eva roared in frustration, sending another bolt of magic that sent the king of hell scurrying away laughing, like some kid playing a game of tag._

That was right before she decided to telekinetically lift him off the ground and throw him into a ‘Window’ in order to give her a few hours of peace…or what should have been a few hours have stretched to two days. She was getting worried, despite her capabilities she was no ruler. And Hell needed its ruler.

She went over the options in her mind before she heard a guttural cough behind her.

She turned around and found Agatheon looking at her kindly with understanding. Something that contrasted sharply with his humongous lion-like frame, charred black skin and mane, and glowing red eyes. “Take it slow, mistress. You said that you threw him into a ‘Window’, correct?”

Eva nodded, curious to see where Agatheon was going with this and, quite frankly, relieved that there was someone else willing to help her out. The title ‘Hell’s bitch’ which was what Lucifer kept calling her ever since she started throwing him out, didn’t really win her any friendliness points from any other denizen. Whether it was out of fear or well…fear, she didn’t know nor really cared at the moment. For now, it was enough that something almost as old as the King himself is on her side.

“And you could not find him in any of the ‘Windows’ where you normally look in right?”

Eva nodded once more, her mind going on overdrive as she ran through her options one more time; the phrase ‘normally look in’ constantly nagging her that she was missing something important.

Agatheon stared at her curiously, a small grin making its way to his mouth as he watched her think.

“Then that means…” He offered.

“That he’s in one of the ‘Windows’ we couldn’t see through…” She breathed as her eyes widened in realization.

She looked up at the half-man, half-lion, and was offered a nod of approval.

“That means we have to,” she deflated with a sigh when she realized that Lucifer would have to be brought back manually “go to where he is and get him ourselves.” She halted in her train of thoughts and looked up to the looming war-made demon with a pensive stare. “You…are coming, right?” She held her breath and gazed at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes as soon as the question left her lips.

Eva was all kinds of terrifying but if there was one person she respected and feared the most, it was Agatheon. He has been a patient listener and a loyal friend, a fact that he’s proven as the millennia passed by. She couldn’t ask for more, especially in a place like this. She does not doubt that Lucifer knows how lucky he is to have such a comrade counted among his friends, but if he doesn’t…then that’s another thing to get stressed about.

Agatheon let out a bark of laughter before kneeling down and offering his hand. “Of course, I will. Shall we?”

Eva nodded. “But wait, who’s going to run Hell while we’re out?” She asked worriedly, casting a glance around where damned souls continued to riot.

Agatheon chuckled and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Not to worry, I kinda expected us to have to do something like this so I prepared some contingency plans.” He raised his massive head and closed his eyes as he let his power surge into some sort of call signal. Eva felt the warm heat exude from him, letting its heat comfort her worries even for a moment.

From the distance she saw a group of three heading their way and she instantly recognized them.

“The Gatekeepers! Yes they’re in charge of not letting anyone out or in of Hell but I’m not sure if they could run the whole thing…” She trailed off, looking at his amused smile.

“I know that mistress but these three have been with me the longest. I trust them to do their jobs with integrity.”

He eyed her uneasy look with understanding and tried once more.

“Look, Hell may not run as smoothly as before compared to when you or King Lucifer are here, but you can be damn sure that this place wouldn’t fall apart on their watch.”

After a moment of Eva thinking it over, she looked up and gave a small smile with an appreciative nod. “Thanks, Theo.” She said sincerely, earning a chuckle from the giant.

“Well then, shall we be off?” He said as he got back on his feet.

“Mistress you can trust us with keeping this place running.” The skeletal Gatekeeper with azure burning eyes said with conviction.

Eva, after a brief moment of last-minute consideration, nodded in approval before going to the section of blank ‘Windows’. She felt for the power of her Lord, feeling each ‘Window’ for traces of Infernal power to pinpoint his location - hands moving slowly over each mirror. Her hand stopped in the middle, detecting that this was where Lucifer was sent and gave Agatheon a nod.

She tore open a fiery rift into the mirror  and hopped into it with her giant friend in tow to search for their troublesome but otherwise beloved King of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Btw this story is finally seeing some sort of direction and I'm excited to share to you all with what I have in mind :D


	4. Chapter 4

It’s only been an hour or so since Lucifer joined her in leading the way for their group and she was already regretting letting him out of that dungeon, regardless of Leliana’s reasoning. The man simply never. Stopped. Talking. First he had started a normal enough conversation, asking about her name, job, view on the mage-templar war and other normal enough subjects, to which Cassandra was alright in sharing with him.

“Hey Cassandra!” Lucifer called…again, as he vied for more attention than he was already getting. She heard the elven apostate sigh in exasperation, suddenly grateful that it wasn’t just her annoyed by the stranger’s incessant chatting.

“…dee.”

Cassandra nearly halted completely at the unfamiliar suffix. “Dee?” parroted, utterly confused.

“Your name is casSANDRA DEE.”

“What? No it isn’t. It’s-”

“LOUUUSYY WITH VIRGIINITYYYYY” He sang in an unfamiliar, **infuriating** tune, his husky baritone voice lilting upwards towards the end.

“WONT GO TO BED, ‘TILL I’M LEGGALLLYY WED,” He sang, tilting his skirt up as if a lady in love.

By then, Cassandra was beet-red with anger and humiliation. She is **this fucking close** to just saying damning it all and just kill the man.

“I CAN’TT IMM casSANDRA DEEE”

Cassandra took a deep breath whilst reciting the chant of light in her head as loud as she can, giving her all to block out the odious man beside her and the laughing dwarf beside him. While she was reciting the chant, she kept reminding herself why they needed him. However, the more she thought about it, she keeps finding less and less reasons to keep him alive. She sighed in frustration, still blocking out the sound, aware that this is probably just her personal feelings get in the way. Annoying or not, Leliana may have use of him. After all, when has she never not found a use in anyone? However, if this turns out to not be worth it…

“I don’t know if you’re the bravest man I’ve ever met or the stupidest one to make fun of the Seeker like that but I have to ask,” Varric wiped a tear from his eye. “Where in the world did you ever get that?”

“It’s from a movie called, what was it,” Lucifer put a finger on his temple as he recalled the musical that starred John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. “Grease! Absolute classic. Lovely musical.” He explained happily as he trotted alongside the dwarf, right behind a fuming Seeker, beside an irritated prisoner, and in front of a curious yet cautious elf.

“I don’t know some of the things you mentioned. What’s a movie?” Varric asked curiously.

“One of humanity’s creations, back in another dimension. Probably.”

“Another dimension? What’s that? Are you from around here, whitey?”

“No. Not really.” Lucifer shrugged, ignoring the suspicious gazes of the three other companions.

“Ridiculous. You’re telling me that you come from someplace that’s not Thedas?” Cassandra scoffed incredulously, as she continued to lead them to the forward camp.

“I am.” Lucifer answered plainly with a grin, irritating Cassandra a bit with his straightforwardness.

“Are you a demon?” Cassandra asked pensively, her hand fingering her sword as she threw daggers in his direction.

Lucifer let out a bark of laughter, totally unfazed by her attempts at threats and intimidation. “That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one.” He snorted.

Cassandra whirled around and unsheathed her sword, a hiss leaving her scabbard, and pointed it at his face. “Are you?! Did you cause it after all? All those deaths?! The Divine?!” Cassandra demanded, fury etched on her face.

Lucifer slapped the sword away, making Cassandra stumble to the side, caught off-guard by the casual dismissal of her sword by a man who was, infuriatingly, still unfazed by her fury. “Let’s keep going. The sooner we get to the pretty redhead, the sooner I can tell you all about me.”

His zero-fucks-given attitude to a woman that would have made any man grovel for forgiveness made Varric chortle, which he stopped just in time before he became the next target for Cassandra’s fury. “Shit, Seeker. I,” he chuckled. “I don’t know what to say. Never met a man with balls as hard as his.” He laughed, moving past her to walk alongside the cheerful pale man with the eerie red eyes and black nails.

“Wait, wait so what’s this ‘movie’ thing?” Varric asked, his curiosity piqued. “Is it like a story or a novel?”

“Oh it’s so much more,” Lucifer smiled widely as the dwarf broached what is arguably one of the things he adores the most among humanity’s creations of humanity. Movies. Moving pictures. Moving pictures with sound. Moving pictures with color. Moving pictures with music. Moving pictures that tell a story in ways a book never can. Moving pictures that teach lessons in a way no teacher could ever do. Moving pictures that show the wonderful recipe of creation, that is humanity. The good; the bad. The sweet and the bitter – the bittersweet. The shower of fortuna and the depths of misfortune. The ocean of emotion; the starry night of humanity’s light. The worlds and palaces they build out of words and vision.

He told the dwarf all these things with unchained enthusiasm, and was only incensed further when the dwarf looked at him with interest in his eyes, while his mind processed the different kinds of information he was receiving. And when he asked for more after this is done, Lucifer happily obliged, sighing contentedly at the refreshment of having someone to talk to about his love for movies.

Varric was very interested in the prospect of pictures that could move and produce sound. He asked how it was made and if he could recreate it here.

“Well, seeing as how we are quite a ways back from the advancement of our time, I’m afraid it will be impossible to do so here. The closest you can probably get to movies are live plays, which are a wonder on their own but not quite like the movies.”

Lucifer chuckled at the sight of Varric’s face falling on the prospect of not having movies here.

“However, I _may_ be persuaded to show you a few from back home.”

Varric’s jaw figuratively dropped and stared at him like he was crazy. “What? How?”

“Magiiiic.” He drawled while he gestured in an arc above his head.

Varric chuckled manically before shooting an incredulous and increasingly suspicious Cassandra a look that said _is he for real?_

“Shit, whitey. Maybe you really are crazy.”

Lucifer laughed. “Hold onto those words, dwarf.”

They continued on their way in relative peace, much to Cassandra’s relief, save for the idle chatter of Lucifer and Varric as they asked one another about their respective worlds. Lucifer would ask Varric about Thedas, it’s culture and it’s people while Varric did the same. There was the occasional curse and comments of bewilderment as Lucifer continued to describe his world.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you don’t use horses but instead use these…’cars’ that are essentially flying pieces of metal for transportation?” Varric asked incredulously, eyes about to pop.

“Yep!” Lucifer declared as he swatted a branch out of the way.

He took in the makeshift camp ahead and sighed. “Is that the camp you kept talking about, Cassandra?”

Cassandra just shot him an icy glare and shouldered past him.

“Has she always been like this?”

Varric sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. “Pretty much.”

They made their way down to the forward camp with Cassandra in the lead.

“It’s smaller than I thought it would be.” Lucifer muttered while he took in the grim scene before him. He noticed the shaky hands that never left the pommel of their swords. Noticed the whispers of what seemed like prayers, muttered by children and elders over and over again.

A prayer for salvation, Lucifer presumed with a smirk. The entire scene reminded him of something quite similar, from a time so long ago.

Particularly, the moment when he decided to tear down the gates of Heaven.

_The Angelic denizens of the golden city were either locked in their homes or were quivering in fear, kneeling on the streets as his host of Rebellious Angels charged through. He flew down to the center of the golden city, as his closest allies followed suite – landing in simultaneously after him. He ordered them to take the Angels back to their homes, to keep them out of the line of fire – an order that was met with resistance against his own forces._

_“But, Lucifer! They can be used against your Father! You know he loves his creations too much to allow them to be hurt!” one argued, his golden orbs for eyes locking into his gold-white ones._

_He spun around and pinned him with a piercing glare, sending shivers down his forces’ spine, despite their divinity._

_“We will not drag them into this war,” He replied cooly. “This is between us and my Father. He was the one planning to cast me out. There’s no need to involve the innocent.”_

_Before the defiant rebelling angel could answer back, the heavy beat of wings resounded in the air. In a blinding flash of light and a tremor that sent most of them wobbling unsteadily, a figure appeared before them._

_Gleaming armor of the finest gold, a pair of wings that gave justice to Heaven’s light…The Archangel, Michael stood before them, burning eyes boring into theirs._

_“What’s the meaning of this? Lucifer explain yourself.” Michael demanded imperiously, crossing his arms over his chest as he sneered at the Bringer of Light._

_Lucifer smirked and walked up to him, matching his towering height with his own._

_“Nice to see you too. How’s Father?”_

_“Disappointed.”_

_“Ah, well. He wouldn’t know the half of it.”_

_“He expected you to understand-”_

_“What? That he didn’t like me enough to keep me around in the Golden City? That he had a new favorite by the name of Michael? Or Gabriel? Or Raphael?” Lucifer sneered as his eyes, for the first time, flashed red. “I deserve to be in the Golden City as much as you all do!” Lucifer’s voice boomed, as faint traces of black smoke exuded from his breath. “Maybe even more so! I gave his Creations flavor! Free-will!” He exclaimed, spreading his arms to the side. “I gave them soul! Something Father never gave them! They were to be puppets – no more!”_

_Michael sighed and regarded him with a defeated look, the burning light dimming slightly. “I didn’t want it to be this way…neither did He.”_

“Lucifer!”

A voice called out, snapping him from his trip down memory lane.

Varric was waving at him to hurry up while Cassandra and Trevelyan pinned him with barely concealed irritation.

“What, miss me already?” He gave his winning smile to a still-glaring Cassandra who had the faintest hints of a blush up her cheeks before promptly turning away.

“I don’t know how you do that, Whitey but I’ve never seen the Seeker so uncomfortable before.” Varric chuckled slapping him in the back.

“What can I say, I do have my charms.”

…

“Oh, Lelianaaaaa!” A familiar voice called out from behind.

Her already murderous mood dropped even further as soon as she saw Lucifer waving at her, as if they were the closest of friends. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, already nursing a headache from arguing with the Chancellor. Now not only did she have Roderick to be irritated about who kept going on and on about waiting for a new authority to direct them rather than do something about the hole in the sky that was spitting out demons with reckless abandon, but the strange and mysterious pale man as well. On that note, Leliana noticed that as far as her scouts have been investigating, not one of them turned up with a hint of information regarding Lucifer. Not only was his appearance foreign, he was also strangely tall like a qunari. His black nails and red eyes didn’t help allay suspicion off of him, which was part of the reason why she had Cassandra bring him along. Another reason was that he loved to talk and so, by now, she hoped that he had unknowingly divulged some meaningful information.

Truthfully, Leliana didn’t know what to make of him. He was strange. He was arrogant. He was annoying. He was…attractive. And he was potentially very dangerous. There is nothing like the fear of the unknown, so Leliana vowed to redouble her efforts in finding more about the man that seemed to be out of time.

“Ah, here they come.” The Chancellor sneered, taking up an imperious posture with his hands behind his back.

“You made it.” Leliana spoke, relief soothing some of her tired bones and aching heart.

“Aw, were you worried?” The annoying fucker cooed and opened his arms, as if to hug. “Don’t worry, I’m-”

“I was so worried, _Cassandra_ ,” she emphasized the last word as she clasped Cassandra’s arms tightly. She pulled her closer and whispered. “Did he say anything useful?” she asked, with hopeful eyes.

As soon as Cassandra sighed, she already knew her answer. Sighing in turn, she shook her head and regarded her friend’s odd companions. The elven apostate, Varric, the prisoner with the ability to seal the rifts in the sky, and…him. He was still smiling sweetly at her, occasionally breaking eye contact to talk to Varric, probably asking questions about himself, due to his arrogant body language and wild hand gestures as he occasionally put his hand on his marvelously sculpted chest…

She shook her head, ignoring the rush of heat she felt travel up her neck, and turned to the Chancellor, with her eyes narrowed, hoping to convey annoyance. However, the man was also also staring at the pale man with barely concealed suspicion and disgust, as he continued to sneer at him.

Cassandra gestured for the prisoner to come forward while Leliana turned to begrudgingly introduce them to the arrogant and irritating Chancellor.

“Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who he is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this man to Val Royeux and face execution!” He demanded, infuriating Cassandra.

“Order me?!” She spat, stepping forward menacingly. Leliana’s hand subconsciously reached for Cassandra’s but managed to stop herself just in time, when Cassandra didn’t step any closer.

“You’re a glorified clerk! A Bureaucrat!” Cassandra hissed.

“And you’re merely a thug! A thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Chancellor Roderick quipped venomously.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor,” Leliana cut in to try and defuse an escalating situation that wasn’t helping anyone. She gave Cassandra a placating look before looking back at the Chancellor. “As you well know.”

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!” He exclaimed exasperatedly, putting his hands up.

She heard something pop in the background and found Lucifer chugging something back, with Varric looking on intently, his eyes wide with wonder and curiosity – putting a hand under his chin as he observed the pale man take a swig of whatever was in that curious metal container. It had designs she’d never seen before engraved on it, as if it was crafted personally for the bearer and not something to be mass-produced. It raised questions about the person in question, wondering if he is, in fact, a noble. A noble with a penchant for wandering the blizzard without a shirt. A noble with a penchant of annoying the Left and Right Hand of the Divines while making light of the whole situation. A noble who had a face that would have inspired artists from all over the world to offer _ridiculous_ amounts of money just for the honor of being the one to draft his face that is the work of nature onto their canvas. A noble who had marvelously sculpted chest with abs that were as if the Maker himself crafted it as his gift to his creation.

She watched his throat move like the gentle sway of a river as he took a generous gulp of whatever was in the container and suddenly felt that, despite their current environment, everything was a little too warm and stuffy. Apparently she wasn’t the only one to notice as the others have stopped talking and were also casting curious and mildly irritated glances at the man who looked like he was having the time of his life.

“And what,” Roderick suddenly boomed, taking a step forward the man who had just released a satisfied sigh before turning his fiery eyes on the smaller man. “ is that you’re drinking? Whatever it is you have, you should have given it to the people for relief and not for your selfish indulgence!”

“You mean, you want a drink too?” He asked with a raised brow and a quirked smile.

The Chancellor reddened and cleared his throat. Whatever excuse was going to come out of his mouth was cut-off as Lucifer suddenly advanced on the man, making him take a step back. “Relaaaax. Want a sip? You’re all stiff and tense. This stuff should help you loosen up,” he said as he handed the container to a sputtering Roderick. “Just don’t drink too much or you’ll be wake up with no notion of how much time has passed.”

To everyone’s surprise the Chancellor scoffed, his smile crawling up his lips arrogantly. “I appreciate the concern but I assure you it is unfounded.” He declared as he popped the cork open, letting it dangle at the side with a chain holding it to the opening. Another evidence that Leliana tucked away in her mind that this container and the individual who owns it is in fact a noble. He took a whiff of it and his eyes momentarily raised as delight danced in his eyes. He took a small sip and coughed violently before handing back the container to a very amused Lucifer who patted his back.

“Better? Now that our minds are cleared and tempers soothed. Let’s go back to the matter at hand. The Divine is dead, the leader of the religion, and a new leader is needed to give direction. Everyone here understands that. But there is a hole in the sky that is currently spitting out demons that would threaten and kill the people that the, what was it, Chantry is supposed to be protecting. Do you really want to wait for someone’s ‘go’ when you can do something about it now?” Lucifer spoke, as if he was a wise and patient teacher, teaching a particularly stubborn student the error of his ways. “Inaction is a choice itself, Chancellor. Their blood will be on the hands of those who did nothing when they could.”

“I…” The Chancellor muttered, putting a hand on his forehead, his eyes closed in thought. “I suppose you’re right.”

Varric could have written a whole comedy skit at the faces of the Left and Right Hands of the Divine when they heard Roderick concede.

“But the prisoner…” Roderick suddenly said, venom still dripping out of his words as he glared at the prisoner.

“Is the only one who can close the breach that is currently spitting out said demons.” Lucifer cut in gently, as if parting a raging river was something he did in his past time. He would play the Game _extremely_ well, Leliana thought.

Roderick looked at them for a moment, gaze flicking from person to person as his thoughts processed everything that was said and what was happening around them.

“Very well. Draft your plans Seeker. I shall tend to the wounded and those who need the Maker’s light.” With a small nod the Chancellor left, leaving the group wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Despite my sporadic upload schedule xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guys I'm back! Thanks for waiting!
> 
> Just wanna say it again, this work will not be abandoned. I will finish this, it will just take some time doing so :)

“I still can’t wrap my head around what just happened,” Varric chuckled, looking at Lucifer like he just found a very rich source of material for his books. “He was like a kid! Gave him some milk and he stopped yapping!”

Lucifer smiled at the dwarf’s enthusiasm as his eyes flicked to his side without moving his head, watching from his periphery the confused and suspicious looks that were constantly warring in Cassandra’s face. Just for the hell of it, he glanced at the other side and poked the elf’s aura with his own and sent a telepathic thought to his head.

_Come on. Why hide?_

He had to resist laughing out loud when the elven man visibly flinched, his eyes wide and panicked, searching frantically for the source until his stormy eyes landed on his.

_You’re holding back, I sense the same kind of power from the sky inside you. The world falls apart around the people yet you pretend to be a hermit…and I’m just glad to say that I’ve seen worse, fashionably speaking._ He finished with a chuckle as he eyed the elf’s vestments before looking back up to curious yet slightly offended eyes.

_Is it done like this?_

Lucifer’s eye brows shot upwards and nodded with a smile. He was about to send another thought to him when he suddenly felt Cassandra’s presence coming closer.

_If you tell me what I want to know, I keep my mouth shut on the truth of your powers._

_…Depends on what you want to know._

He grinned and nodded, more to himself, seeing as how he was leading the way.

_Done._

He loved making deals.

They continued up the mountain path, with the scouts stuck in the mountain as their objective. He normally wasn’t fond of saving mortals because he believed that if it was their time then it’s time to go. However, seeing as how this world operates differently, and the people behind him are quite determined to save as many as they can, he decided that he would give a little divine intervention.

He snorted.

_“Divine”_

They climbed up the ladders with Lucifer flinging himself up two bars at a time, scaring the fuck out of Cassandra, laughing out loud when she let out another girlish yelp, almost falling backwards before fumbling forward for the bars on the ladder.

He vaguely heard Cassandra cursing at him but he could feel nothing but the cold wind beating against his pale chest as he flung himself up all the way to the platform with a landing that would have earned him a top score in super hero landings. He flew through the air, just past the wooden rafts that lead into the mines, and spun in the air before landed with his back ramrod straight, the wood beneath his bare feet cracking, before shouting “TADA!” with his arms outstretched and bowed before an imaginary crowd. He turned to his right and released a satisfied sigh.

The view was beautiful despite the current circumstances. Earth was wonderful too, but he doubted that it had sights like this, especially in when they’re at the eve of the fifth industrial revolution. He travelled Earth extensively, but it’s been a very long time since he’s seen something so… _pure._ However that may actually not have been entirely humanity’s fault. He, after all, may have missed some things, wonderful works of nature for example, while tending to the damned and his Infernal Kingdom.

_How they soiled your gift. Oil for the aquamarine beauty of the oceanic Kingdom. Plastic, chemicals, and waste for the natural life the sea has given birth to… Miles and miles of the beautiful forests home to creatures far and wide for a thicker and fatter wallet._

He scoffed as he put his hands on his hips. “And they wonder why they end up in Greed.”

_And you wanted me to bow to them…_

His thoughts were interrupted as his ears pricked at the aura of demons inside. He shrugged before sitting down to wait for his mortal companions to reach him. While he waited for them his thoughts, instead of going back to cursing the stupid humans of earth, flew to the beautiful redhead he met at the forward camp, and in the dungeons before that. He was no privy to beautiful temptresses and succubae, hell he was practically swarmed by them back home and even when he would walk the earth, women threw themselves at him. But there was something…dangerously sexy about this woman. And that voice…

He felt himself beginning to get hard with just the thought of her lovely mouth wrapped around his impressive length, pink lips glistening as she moved back and forth as her throat bulged with every movement…her eyes, never straying from his, the sound of her voice screaming out his name…

Alas, he must recall the dragon in his pants lest his companions begin to question their, undoubtedly, already questionable views on him, when he heard them draw nearer. No matter, it was not the first time he was getting treated differently for simply _being_ different. His father made sure of that. Even the dwarf, Varric. He was friendly enough he supposed, but his eyes were always looking and scanning. His questions, although friendly, are a subtle interrogation. So, of course seeing as how…backwater this era is, he responded truthfully, despite what he’s generally known for. I mean, who the hell would know what cars were anyways? Or Julius Caesar? Or…he grinned, Judas Iscariot.

_That idiot. He who had nothing, and still bit the hand that fed him._

He was confused for a time when his Father suddenly told him to convince a man named Judas of riches and other worldly desires, to turn his back on his Son. His earth-born, divine Son. He supposed they were brothers in a way, but Father made it distinctly clear who his Only Son. One of the reasons he rebelled but…he supposed it never mattered anyways.

The clanking of metal on the wooden rafts right next to where he was sitting interrupted his…less than pleasant thoughts and turned around to find Cassandra glaring at him as she pulled herself up the rafts.

“You…!”

She grunted with the last set of bars on the ladder, never taking her eyes off him.

_A tiger, this one._

So, instead of apologizing for taking off on his own while under suspicion, _especially_ , under suspicion, he grinned before bending to pick her up.

“Come now, I thought we were “We have no time to waste”?” he parroted, mimicking Cassandra’s voice by dropping his natural baritone voice an octave lower.

She shook his arms off in a manner that could only be described as a gorilla being too drunk to wail its arms threateningly, before shooting him a fierce glare…whose effect was dramatically lower than she would have liked, given her beet-red face.

He grinned, doing the same for the prisoner, Trevelyan, and Varric – sending them all flying up the rafts and landing with a grunt. He was going to do the same to the elf but found that he was not behind them.

“Looking for me?”

The voice sounded to his right, where Solas was now standing looking at his nails before giving him a smug grin. He returned it with his own, sharpened canines on full display. Not as long as a werewolf’s but sharp enough to put it to shame. He barely registered the startled look on his face, as he was already turning around and taking point.

“Damn, don’t you ever get tired? Even the Seeker here is breathing pretty heavily.”

Lucifer snickered and patted the dwarf at the shoulder, shooting a knowing glance at Solas who gave a tentative smirk before leading the way slowly so as not to make it difficult for Varric.

“Well, my stamina is one of the things I’m quite proud of. You can ask the ladies back home, they will all tell you the same thing.” He boasted, earning a disgusted snort from Cassandra who despite her reaction, can’t keep a blush from flooding her cheeks as her faith-driven mind suddenly slipped into…more compromising thoughts.

Varric chuckled and they continued their walk in silence, the clanking of metal behind them and the howl of the fierce winter winds the only ambient sounds echoing throughout the mines as they proceeded further.

“Oh, there are demons by the way.” He said nonchalantly before leaning against a wooden column, much to his companions’…well Cassandra’s alarm and confusion.

“Where? How did you know?” She said, tense and her hand on the pommel of her sword when Lucifer’s relaxed stance registered in her mind.

“What are you do-”

A flash of green lit up the mines as they heard demons pouring forth from around the corner.

“Demons, stand ready!” She charged out of cover and started fighting the demons, while Solas and Varric covered her, immediately forgetting about the relaxing King who was watching them fight with an amused expression, interest lighting up his ruby eyes.

He found it very interesting how demons can easily pass into this world and, what’s more surprising is that humans here seemed…used to fighting supernatural threats. The way they barely flinched or hesitated when it came to fighting demons.

However, he is aware that it’s quite unfair to compare this world with earth as this is borne of completely different circumstances.

It did not make the thought any less amusing though.

Cassandra ducked under a swipe from those pathetic looking demons the mortals around him called a shade, while she dragged her blade across its torso, making it bend over in pain. It let out a shriek of agony just before Cassandra finished it off with a blow to the neck, sending the demon’s head rolling over to Lucifer’s feet.

He quirked a brow and picked it up, examining it.

“Huh, interesting. Similar concepts but it somehow feels…less”

The head soon began to turn into dust, its remains being sucked back into the rift before the prisoner closed it.

_Must ask the elf about demons and such in this place. Maybe there’s a guy upstairs that I can…convince to send me back home, eventually._

Even though he was getting tired from ruling his Kingdom, he has developed quite an attachment to the place.

He watched them close the rift like they did a while ago before pushing off the wall he was leaning against.

“Great, let’s go.”

“You-” Cassandra huffed and sheathed her sword before she shot him an irritated look, “couldn’t you have helped us out? It’s clear that you’re,” her eyes involuntarily trailed down to his muscled chest, drawing a blush to her tanned cheeks, “…physically able so I don’t see any reason for you to just lay back in such a crisis!” She returned with a snarl.

Lucifer smirked and enjoyed the way her cheeks seem to inflame with every step closer. “Cassandra…” He drawled, purposely walking towards her, his eyes smoldering, making the her breath catch in her throat as she swallowed in anticipation. “Do. You. Want. Me-” He said, drawing out each word as he bathed every word with a dark tone that promised unimaginable pleasures…if she but said yes.

Cassandra took a step back, her face red with her jaw unhinged as she looked at him with a mix of horror and embarrassment as she pulled her sword out. “NO!”

“-to help?”

They stared at each other for a moment, Lucifer taking in her gaping expression with pleasure before he shrugged and trailed forward “Suit yourself. You’re a very confusing woman. Wanting me in one moment then turning me away in the next.” He said nonchalantly as he lead the way, forcing Cassandra and the rest to follow him if they didn’t want to let him out of sight.

“YOU SET ME UP FOR THAT,” She pointed an accusatory finger, “AND YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

“You have an exotic accent Cassandra, has anyone ever told you that?” He suddenly said, turning and drawing closer to Cassandra once more, sending her backing away faster and further than before.

“N-Not really…” She found herself saying before her eyes widened. “Shut up! S-Stay focused!” She cleared her throat, ignoring the blush on her cheeks and pushed past the grinning Lucifer. He noted with no small amount of pleasure the way her cheeks burned deeper as her shoulder made contact with his. But before she managed to move too far, Lucifer leaned into her ear and said something that sent a pleasurable yet horrified shiver down her spine all the way down to her toes. “I can only imagine what your moans and groans of pleasure would sound like as I bring you to the heights of…ecstasy.” He said huskily, his mouth so very close to touching her ear as his hot breath washed over her.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME.” She then marched off, her feet stomping the snow.

Lucifer chuckled before following. “What a tiger.”

“She’s going to remember that you know, and believe me the Seeker is not one to trifle with. Almost lost a few books to her for less…” the dwarf trailed off before looking at him, his eyes filled with incredulity and questions. “Wait a minute how are you getting away with it?”

“Must be my charm.” He said, briefly glancing at Maxwell who just glared at him before he passed by.

“I have charm too you know…” Varric grumbled as he hoisted his crossbow.

“Aww I know, shorty. No need to pout.” Lucifer cooed, patting his head.

Varric chuckled before waving his hand away. “Ass.” He mumbled while he fixed his hair.

Lucifer chuckled and followed the mortals. Not something he ever saw himself doing, except when said mortal was leading him to a bedroom or wherever they wanted a private demonstration of his physical capabilities. Following mortals has been his Father’s directive to all who served under him, he never saw the reason why. He still doesn’t. Not really. They were flawed, fickle, and temporary. But now…he didn’t know why he did so willingly, but he is curious as to what moved him so. He is eager to find out why he didn’t have so much of a problem in letting these humans take the lead, aside from being fun of course.

After fighting through more enemies, with Lucifer just hanging back and watching them at every turn, they found a door that leads back outside where a few bodies lay just outside of the entrance.

“Oh look, the soldiers.” Lucifer said before stepping over them. “And there’s…that green tear in the sky at the distance.” He said, pointing with thumb, over his shoulder.

“That can’t be all of them!” Cassandra let out a frustrated sigh and gave Lucifer a look of disgust. “And don’t just dismiss them like that. They gave their lives for the people.” She pushed past him, her statement brokering no room for argument.

They pressed on and soon stumbled upon the rift, which was already spawning demons.

“Alright. Whitey, you planning to help out anytime soon? There’re lives at stake this time.” Varric asked, although with clear annoyance and disapproval in his tone and face, as he hinted to the soldiers struggling against the demons while he shot a wisp out of the elevated ground.

“Yeah. So far you’ve been nothing but talk.” The prisoner spoke, anger barely contained in his voice as he ducked under a shade’s claws before slicing at its legs.

“I share their opinion.” The elf, Solas simply stated with a blank face, although Lucifer caught the triumphant twinkle in his eyes.

The elf wants to see what I can do.

_Tempting. So very tempting._ He messaged telepathically to the elf.

_Then why won’t you indulge?_ Solas messaged as he blasted a Terror Demon with lightning bolts that was about to go underneath the tear it made on the ground.

_Some cosmic rules are in place that are keeping beings like me from directly interfering._

Solas looked at him with a questioning look, an eyebrow raised before he turned just in time to avoid a swipe from one of the shades. He twirled his staff above before slamming it into the shade’s ribcage where Lucifer heard a satisfying crack come from the blow.

_Oohhhh. Stylish._

The only sign that Solas received his message was the subtle shake of his head.

_Cosmic rules?_ He inquired, putting his staff away while the prisoner, Trevelyan, sealed the rift.

_Yep._

_What do you mean? Who set these rules?_

Lucifer gave him a wry grin. _Ohh, questions, questions! Before I answer that, I believe it’s my turn._

Solas let out a sigh before giving him a subtle nod.

Whatever Solas was about to say was interrupted by one of the soldiers.

The soldier’s back hit the floor, his sword skidding along the frozen ground, several feet away from him while a Terror demon bore down on him, tearing at his shield while he struggled to keep the claws from his face. “HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!”

Lucifer waited for his companions to make a move and saw that they were all occupied. Cassandra and Trevelyan were fighting a group of shades. Varric was being hounded by a few shades and wisps, while Solas was suddenly beset upon another Terror demon.

He looked at the soldier and back at his companions. The man was going to die if he didn’t do anything. He could easily strike down the demon with a minimal effort, but that would be violating the cosmic rule his Father had set. While he didn’t care much whether it pleased or displeased his Father, something told him that, despite all the craziness of all he’s done before, even when he rebelled from Heaven, that this was not something he should break lightly.

“HELP ME! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! H-HELP!” The soldier cried out.

Lucifer groaned before he crouched into a runner’s position. Something told him that he was going to catch Hell for this. Cringing at the internal pun, he all but teleported in front of the solider, his form blurring as he dashed across from where he was standing to the cornered soldier at the other side of the area.

“Alrighty, that’s enough!” He said with an arrogant smile on his face as he looked at the demon straight in the eyes. The Terror demon was more or less taller than the King of Devils, standing a little over 7 feet tall in its full height. But seeing as how it was hunched over most of the time, the King and the demon matched in height.

The Terror demon looked into Lucifer’s crimson orbs and flinched, putting its hands up to cover its face, shrieking and howling, while it fell to its knees.

He flicked his hand out towards the sword that fell out of the soldiers hands and drew upon his magic.

The sword vibrated for a moment before flying towards the King’s outstretched hand. Lucifer caught it and held it out to the soldier, hilt first.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go on,” he said with a groan at the stunned soldier. He snorted in irritation before flipping the sword. He sent it twirling in the air and caught it by the handle before slicing the Terror demon’s head clean off.

“Oooooh.” He cooed to himself as he stared at his hand that held a sword. After thousands of years, a blade has found itself in his hand once more. “I’ve forgotten this feeling.” He flipped it back to its opposite side and dropped it at the still-staring soldier’s lap, breaking him out of his reverie. “W- I- Thank you, good sir!”

“Yeah, yeah…” He waved it off and saw that he was just in time. His companions finished off their opponents and the prisoner has his hand out and has now begun sealing the rift.

While he did so, Solas approached him with a knowing look mixed with curiosity.

_I felt that._

_I don’t know what you mean._ He said innocently but his smile suggested otherwise.

_Tell me about the cosmic rule or… there will be…_ Solas raised two fingers and air quoted, _questions, questions._ He messaged as he glanced at his companions with a knowing grin.

A laughter threatened to break out of his throat at the elf’s remark and gave him a wry grin in response before nodding. He was not actually worried, but it’s rare to see a mortal challenge him openly to a game of wits such as this. So he played along.

“Hey, you guys look crazy from where I was standing.” Varric suddenly said, interrupting the private conversation they were having.

“What do you mean?” Solas asked.

“You guys just kept looking at each other and then nodding every now and then.” Varric said nonchalantly, but Lucifer saw the way his eyes looked at him and Solas sharply. Lucifer chuckled. This was not just a simple question. It was an interrogation in disguise. The question was phrased in a way that would have to make them either admit or deny the accusation, and if denial is chosen it will only draw suspicion towards them. Oh how he loved cunning mortals, but unfortunately this was a conversation conveyed through magic, unless they have some lie detector for telepathic messages they won’t be able to present solid evidence.

“Oh I was just admiring his beautiful eyes and was going to ask him if he wanted to meet later in a quiet corner so that I can bend him over, squeeze those plump cheeks and-” He began nonchalantly with an easy smile on his face, despite the growing horror on Solas’ where the only evidence was the way his eyes were widening into saucers and his jaws unhinging. An act that the rest of his companions followed as he continued his ‘intentions’.

“OK. OK. I’VE HEARD MORE THAN ENOUGH.” Varric cut him off, covering his ears and eyes while he shook his head before muttering “crazy bastard” under his breath.

Lucifer broke out into laughter, loud and without shame, putting a hand on his stomach as he did.

“Have you no shame?” The prisoner cried out, his ears already covered while his cheeks blushed furiously before he walked away, eager to get away.

“THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!” He gasped out, pointing a finger at the elf that was now massaging the bridge of his nose while he walked away, shaking his head.

Lucifer looked around for Cassandra, somehow unsatisfied without Cassandra’s reaction. It only took a glance to the side before he burst out into laughter again. His cries of delight at seeing Cassandra’s tomato-red face while she stared at the ground, clearly imagining the scenario, sent him howling in laughter that he was sure that everyone on the mountain would hear him.

Cassandra shook her head before stomping away, also eager to get away from the devil howling in laughter.

While they walked away, the Devil contemplated on what he had just done while he followed. He broke a cosmic rule. He didn’t know what that entailed but he was sure of one thing. Things were just about to get even more fun and interesting, and that, in the long run, he wouldn’t regret it. So he smiled before running after the mortals while waving his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> I might update older chapters as I go along so just look out for notes if you wanna see what i changed in the chapters! The updates are usually not big so if you decide to just plow ahead then that should be fine too xD


End file.
